


A PSA

by sawtooths



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types
Genre: Other, not a fic just a PSA
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-24
Updated: 2017-09-24
Packaged: 2019-01-04 17:49:45
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 193
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12173766
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sawtooths/pseuds/sawtooths
Summary: just a quick psa for the pjo fandom :)





	A PSA

can y’all fuckin demons stop making nico straight or writing fics where he’s attracted to women?? thanks :) y’all have a blessed one.

and before y’all comment some bullshit about “but y’all make straight characters gay so why can’t we make gay characters straight??!!!!” take time to read the [raisin jar analogy](http://timemachineyeah.tumblr.com/post/58648290519/this-is-a-jar-full-of-major-characters) (which applies to people of color in media but applies the exact same way to lgbt characters in the media).

and before y’all get into bisexuality let me remind you very clearly that nico di angelo comes from an age that if he were truly bisexual he’d fully ignore his attraction to men to conceal himself judgement — as much as that pains me to say — and it’s clear from his exchange with jason that he definitely doesn’t feel anything towards girls.

and even if that weren’t true, changing a gay character into a bisexual character and vice versa isn’t progressive. it’s just taking representation away from one group and passing it over to another group. leave marginalized groups alone!!!!!

alright this got longer than i originally intended but my message still stands: STOP!!! CHANGING!!! NICOS!!!! SEXUALITY!!!!!!!! HES GAY!!!!!!! LEAF HITH ATH OLONE!!!!!


End file.
